


Learning to Love the World and You

by ReverberatingEchoes



Series: Photoproses [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Other, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Photoproses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverberatingEchoes/pseuds/ReverberatingEchoes
Summary: “The sky looks beautiful,” you say.Or,The sky looks beautiful, but so do you.
Relationships: You & I - Relationship, You/I - Relationship
Series: Photoproses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664557
Kudos: 7





	Learning to Love the World and You

**Author's Note:**

> \- Photoproses is a personal project I started sometime last year. It’s a combination of both photography and written prose, hence the title ‘Photoproses’. 
> 
> \- Photoproses is a series of unconnected stories inspired by the photographs I took and edited. This is the first story in the series. 
> 
> \- Special thanks to [strawberrydaifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydaifuku/works) for both your support and kind comments and for betareading Photoproses for me. I love you lots.
> 
> \- This is also crossposted on Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy!

Photoproses 01. Learning to Love the World and You

—

“The sky looks beautiful,” you say. You gaze up with a contented expression on your face. I tilt my head up and see the setting sun dye the clouds a soft pink. It is a pretty sight to look at, but I’m certain that your idea of beautiful is different from what I have in mind.

I return my gaze to you.

Around us, the wind whispers a gentle melody. It makes the leaves rustle shyly and entices the lake to share small, meaningful ripples. It delicately tickles our cheeks and makes the corners of your lips lift upwards easily. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

“The sky looks beautiful,” you repeat, smiling softly, eyes turned skywards. As you breathe in the fresh air, you look like someone who’s a little bit in love with the world and everything it has to offer. I don’t quite know how to look away from you. 

“It is,” I agree quietly, “the sky does look beautiful.” _And so do you,_ I want to add, _and so do you,_ I would add, if only I had even an ounce of the courage that you possess. 

If I had even an ounce of the courage that you have, I would be able to love the world the way you do. Once again, I find myself lacking. But I am here and I am still learning.

Here I am in this moment, learning to love the world the way you do.

Here I am in this moment, learning to love you the same way.

I turn my eyes skywards and allow the tiniest bit of hope to blossom in my heart.

Perhaps one day, when we will look at the sky together once more, you will tell me that it is beautiful and I will agree with you and we will mean it in the same way.

And then, I will tell you that I find you beautiful in the same way.

–

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thank you very much for reading this short work!
> 
> \- Please tell me what you think about it. 
> 
> \- Have a good day!


End file.
